First Mission
First Mission '''is the second installment in the John Mercury Master series written by JackieFuChan616. It acts as a follow up to Rise of a Hero and is followed by The Rise of Zeltrax. Prologue After John Mercury Master defeated Thunder and became a Hero, he began a lengthy training process. In all his tests, he exceeded expectations and quickly earned the respect and admiration of his fellow Heroes. He particularly took a heavy interest in science and mechanical engineering and became an expert in the field. He is now well known for his innovative use of tech, and has used his skills upgrading the tech at the factory to a new level. One year has passed since his induction. During that time, the Hero Factory encountered a former Hero who went rogue. This Hero Von Ness, now calling himself Von Nebula, wields a Black Hole Staff and is considered to be the Hero Factory's greatest threat. Also, Jimi Stringer was recently disabled on a mission and forced to step down from Alpha Team. Alpha Team is looking for a replacement and Master is said to be the top candidate for the position. Very recently, Alpha Leader Preston Stormer said that Master would soon be taken with them for his first official mission in the field. Chapter 1 Master was sitting in his lab typing at his computer. He had been working all day on his new ultimate project. Over the past year, he had managed to upgrade weapons, modify vehicles, and even make specific enhancements on Heroes to make them all faster, stronger, and more powerful. This however was the icing on the cake. Once finished, it would revolutionize Hero production and ensure that Heroes could be produced with an amazing amount of strength, flexibility, power, and versatility. It was still in the prototype phase though, so he didn't consider it ready for testing. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear a set of footsteps enter his room. A booming voice soon rang out "Master!". Master quickly stood up and turned around. It was Alpha Leader Preston Stormer. Stormer had been hesitant when Master joined the ranks under the circumstances that he did. However, after seeing Master's amazing technical know-how and skills, he fully accepted Master as a full team member and even took him under his wing to train him as a possible successor. He was fully outfitted in his mission gear, a sign that he was heading out for an important assignment. He never appeared with Master like this unless they were training, but nothing was scheduled for today so it was definitely important. Master saluted and said "Alpha Leader". Stormer replied "At ease" and Master lowered his salute. Stormer began to speak once again. "Master, it's good to see you working on your little top secret project, but I need your help desperately". "Okay" Master said, "What's the situation?". "Well" Stormer said, "I don't know if you heard, but the Hero Factory is facing off against its greatest threat ever, Von Nebula". "Yeah, I heard something about you all facing off against him a few weeks ago" Master replied. "That's right" said Stormer, "as you may know, Von Nebula was once Von Ness, one of us. When he and I were on a mission with the previous Alpha Leader, he went rogue and left us for dead. If I hadn't gotten lucky, all of New Stellac city would've been destroyed. His desertion caused me to mistrust rookies for the longest time, until you came along and helped me with my issues". "Thank you sir" said Master. "Anyway" continued Stormer, "we all thought Von Ness was dead, but he recently reappeared in New Stellac City calling himself Von Nebula. The crisis is ongoing, and as you know my second in command Jimi Stringer was disabled during our last encounter with him. Alpha Team needs a temporary replacement, and I know you haven't had an official mission in the field, but I feel that you are the most qualified to help me take Von Nebula down. Do you accept this assignment as your first official mission in the field?". Master was dumbfounded. He had believed that he would need much more experience before his first mission, but to have the Alpha Leader ask him for help on such an important mission was a dream come true. His answer was yes and he communicated it to Stormer. "Excellent" Stormer said, "Meet us at the launch bay in 12 minutes". Master nodded and Stormer left the room. Master quickly equipped some of the custom armor he had designed. It was such a pain in the neck to switch between armor and weapons manually, but hopefully once his project was done no one would ever have to worry about that again. He also grabbed his electrical deflectors and the customized blaster he had designed and headed for the launch bay. He got to the dropship in the launch bay and say Stormer and Duncan Bulk standing in the ship, he was surprised to see Natalie Breez there as well. Breez may have given him his basic training until he graduated, but she always resented Master for inadvertently killing Surge. Her and Surge were always such great partners before his death, and she had been very reluctant to teach Master until Stormer took an interest in him. That also set her off as she felt like Master was receiving attention that he didn't deserve. In any case, she did not respect him, and he felt indifferent towards her. His next statement was more out of confusion than resentment. "What is she doing here?" Master asked. "She just finished up a mission and was available" Stormer answered, "This is a dangerous mission and we need all the help we can get". "Believe me" said Breez, "I don't want to work with you, but orders are orders". Master just shrugged and got into the dropship and fastened himself in as Stormer closed the ship doors. The ship blasted out of the Hero Factory into space and they prepared to make the jump to warp speed. Stormer smiled and said "Next Stop, New Stellac City" as the ship warped on ahead. Chapter 2 The ship quickly jumped out of warp, the city was visible beneath the ship. Stormer was the first one to speak up. "Well there she is, New Stellac City. The site of my greatest victory, and my biggest failure". "Don't worry sir" Breez said, "we'll make sure you don't fail again". Stormer smiled as the ship began to descend. The ship landed near the center of the city, in a big clearing where the remains of the giant drone Stormer had defeated stood as a monument to the Hero Factory. It's humongous size and intimidating appearance even as a defeated scrap heap were still able to strike fear into those that initially saw it. So many people were so glad that it was determined damaged beyond repair, and that was the only thing that pacified them enough to look upon it. The four of them exited the dropship and began to survey the area in pairs. Stormer and Master went off in one direction while Bulk and Breez went off in another direction. Several minutes had gone by, and nothing was amiss. Master was the first one to speak up. "Looks like the intel may have been misleading, there's no sign of anything amiss". "Don't let your guard down kid" said Stormer, "this is how enemies try to get the drop on you. They wait until you believe there's no threat, then strike once you least expect it". Stormer had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when a series of storm clouds suddenly began to gather around the area. "Everybody regroup" Stormer yelled, "it seems that it's time for action". The team managed to get into a single place back to back to cover all sides and watched as a figure descended from the clouds. The figure was very large, completely black and carried a large staff with a mysterious shifting orb in the cradle. Even though Master had never seen any pictures, he knew that this was the figure they had come to stop. This was Von Nebula. A creepy smile emitted from Von Nebula's face and a sinister voice began to emit from his mouth. "Well... well... well, four Heroes come to play. And Stormer as well. I'm going to enjoy seeing you all beg for mercy". "That's not gonna happen traitor" Breez yelled, "you're the one who's going to be begging for mercy". "Then lets begin Heroes" replied Von Nebula who pointed his staff at the group and began to charge it for an attack. "Everybody dodge" Stormer yelled, and the group jumped in all directions avoiding several dark energy blasts that came from the staff. As they tried to regain their composure, Von Nebula laughed and spoke out. "You can't dodge my blasts forever, I'll get you eventually". He continued to fire the staff at faster and faster rates. Master and Breez eventually dove behind the destroyed drone for cover. "He's firing too fast, there's no way I can aim" Master said. "I know" replied Breez, "If we even try to get close he'll blow us up in a second. But there must be something we can do". Master nodded and began to try and think of a plan. Just then, they heard Stormer's voice come in through their communication devices. "Master, Breez, I have a plan to get to Von Nebula. He wants to kill me, so Bulk and I can distract him. Then, once we draw his attention, I need you two to perform that special combo move you were working on". "We can't do that Alpha Leader" Master said, "we only practiced it a few times". "It's our only hope" said Breez. "Okay, wait for my signal" said Stormer. They waited a few seconds, then heard Stormer say "Now!". Breez and Master nodded toward each other and each quickly jumped around both sides of the statue. Breez shot both of her harpoomerang chains so that they snagged into two nearby raised platforms. Master then pressed his hands together and charged up his electrical weapons. Breez then grabbed onto Master and backed them both up until there was a lot of tension on the harpoomerang chains. They aimed at Von Nebula and released upward. Breez then jumped up and kicked Master's feet so that way he would blast right at Von Nebula's back. Master and Breez yelled out "Lightning Slingshot!" as she kicked Master. Master blasted at full speed towards Von Nebula and struck him in the back, momentarily startling him. Master then started slicing at Von Nebula, causing him severe damage and eventually blasting them both back as Von Nebula swung his staff back. Von Nebula brushed himself off and focused on Master. "Well well Hero, you surprise me. I thought Stormer was the best the Hero Factory had, but it seems you have great potential. I was not expecting to face off against a second Stormer, but don't even think for a second that this is all I can do". Master laughed and said "What more can you possibly do? With all of us working together, you don't stand a chance". "Well then" Von Nebula replied, "I guess I'll just have to even the playing field. You see, I have been experimenting with Dark Matter, and have found a way that I can summon beings to do my bidding. These beings hail from the deadly Dark Matter Dimension, and once I summon one you won't have any chance of stopping me. And, in case you get any ideas..."; Von Nebula tapped his staff on the ground and unleashed a wave that paralyzed the four Heroes. "Urggh, can't move" mumbled Bulk. "That's right" said Von Nebula, "and that means that no one can stop me from doing this". Von Nebula raised his staff and launched a energy wave that created a black hole and storm clouds to form above the city. Soon, a dark ball of energy emerged from the black hole and landed right in front of Von Nebula. As the energy dissipated, a being came into view. It was as tall as Von Nebula, but slender like a hero. It's body was a mixture of navy blue and black colors with magenta hands and spikes covering his upper body and head. It had an extended lower chin and a single green eye. There was a look of anger and rage on its face, so much so that it sent a chill down Master's spine. Von Nebula chuckled and said "Welcome creature of darkness, what is your name?". The creature took a few seconds, then spoke in a deep sinister voice a single word: "Zeltrax". Chapter 3 Zeltrax stood completely still, with his face never changing from that angry expression. A slight navy-blue aura similar to the one emitting from the black hole staff cloaked his body. Anyone could tell just by looking at him that he was ready to attack, but it was terrifying to think about when the attack would come. Master was absolutely horrified by this. Von Nebula was already considered the most dangerous adversary the Hero Factory had ever faced thanks to his control over dark energy. Now that he had the power to summon beings to do his will, there would be nothing that could ever stop him. Soon Von Nebula broke the silence and laughed before saying "You Heroes are done for, Zeltrax here will do my bidding and destroy everyone and everything you love. Now Zeltrax I'll handle these three but you take care of him, now ATTACK!!!" Zeltrax responded "As you command" and ran straight at Master. He moved with blinding speed and punched Master hard in the gut before Master had time to react. As soon as he was hit, Master coughed up some of his blood and went flying back. Zeltrax continued to follow him and delivered small punches all over his body. Master eventually gained some leverage and activated his electrical weapons to blast him and Zeltrax apart from each other. Master then yelled "Okay, you got some good moves, but strength isn't everything in a duel. Take this." Master placed his electrical weapons together and generated an electrical orb before firing it at Zeltrax. Zeltrax easily dodged it, but Master continued generating more of them and firing them in a similar fashion. Zeltrax continued to dodge them, but it wasn't that much of a surprise as many didn't even come close to hitting their target. Zeltrax smirked afterwards and remarked "Is that the best you got, your little energy balls didn't even scratch me". "That's not what they were for" said Master. After he said this, he sliced his arms together like an X which caused the scattered energy balls to come straight for Zeltrax where they all exploded as they hit his body. Master looked closely as the smoke cleared and saw that Zeltrax had only received a small amount of damage. "Congratulations" said Zeltrax, "you actually managed to give me a little scratch and for that you will pay". Zeltrax raised his right arm and generated a dark matter orb from it and hurled it at Master. Master knew that he would be done for if that orb hit him, as dark matter energy is extremely hazardous to almost everything it touches. He jumped out of the way, and watched as the street below exploded in a fiery burst which caused Master to get blasted right into a nearby wall where he knocked his head real bad. He let out a gasp of pain and noticed as he could no longer focus on anything. Zeltrax stood over Master and picked him up by his head and looked into his eyes. Master was still very disoriented and could not focus on Zeltrax as he glanced right at him. Stormer and Breez noticed this and cried out "Master!". They began to run towards him, but Von Nebula appeared in front of them and said "Oh no you don't" and blasted them all back. Von Nebula laughed at this predicament and said "Now this is what I love. One Hero down for the count and three who will soon meet the same fate. Now Zeltrax, finish him off while I do the same to these other Heroes". Zeltrax remained silent for a few seconds, then said a single word "No". Von Nebula immediately became confused and enraged screaming "No, what do you mean No. He's down, take him out, I command you." Zeltrax simply threw Master's head down to the ground and said "There is no honor is attacking an opponent who cannot defend himself. I will not attack him while he is in this state". "You will do as I command" yelled Von Nebula, "You are my mindless servant and I am your Master, obey me". Zeltrax simply put his arms across his chest as a sign of refusal. "Ha" said Stormer, "looks like your brainwashing isn't as effective as you believe". Von Nebula quickly turned to Stormer and angrily hit him with a full blast of the Black Hole Staff at point blank range, killing him instantly. Breez cried out in shock as Von Nebula then did the same thing to Bulk. As she watched Bulk also die, she cried out in shock "Master, help!". Master heard this and soon began to regain some of his focus. He saw Von Nebula begin to turn towards Breez who was too frightened with shock to move a muscle. Regaining his senses, he quickly took out his blaster and quickly fired a single shot in a random direction as a last ditch effort. The blast missed Von Nebula but ricocheted off a few nearby walls and struck Zeltrax directly in a scar on his back which went right through him, knocking out a spike on his chest in the same place. Zeltrax cried out in pain and collapsed over as a dark aura began to leak out of his body. Von Nebula stopped what he was doing and looked up with a look of great surprise on his face. Master then fired a few blasts at Von Nebula that struck his leg, causing him to cripple over in pain as well. Zeltrax began to stand up with a dark matter orb in his hands, but Master looked over and blasted Zeltrax through another scar on the opposite side of his back, causing him to fall over in pain once again. Von Nebula pointed the staff towards him, so Master quickly shot the ground to create some cover and rushed over to get Breez. As he did, Von Nebula limped over to Zeltrax and put him on his shoulder before looking straight at where Master and Breez were. He yelled out "This isn't the end Hero, we'll be back". He then raised the Black Hole Staff up and caused him and Zeltrax to warp away. Master lead the still-in-shock Breez over to the ship and strapped her in before retrieving Stormer and Bulk's bodies and placing them in the dropship as well. Despite his pain and disorientation, he started up the dropship and lifted it up before setting its destination as the Hero Factory and turning on the autopilot. He turned on the emergency communications channel and sent out a distress call. When someone answered Master relayed the situation to them: "Master and Breez here, Bulk and Stormer KIA, enemy has escaped, heading back to Hero Factory". As the call ended, Master slammed down his fist on the control pad and yelled "Dammit, two of the best Heroes in the business are dead and the enemy is still out there. Plus, none of us can stand up to this new threat. We are outmatched, undermanned, and have no chance of victory. What are we going to do now?" The ship then entered warp and headed straight for the Hero Factory '''To Be Continued... Hope you enjoyed my story. Be sure to comment on the corresponding blog page and stick around for more coming soon Trivia * First Appearance of Zeltrax and Von Nebula * Last Appearance of Stormer and Bulk * The line "you actually managed to give me a little scratch and for that you will pay" was taken from a line spoken by Raditz in Dragon Ball Z Kai * The third act was originally much lighter, but JackieFuChan decided to change it to add a large amount of drama and a new motivation factor for Master and BreezCategory:Stories